User blog:HalointheSkye/Volume 3 Chapter 11 - Heroes and Monsters (IN WHICH SO MUCH SH*T GOT THROWN AT THE FAN)
Uhhhhh... WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? O.O RWBY Fans: *running around shrieking their heads off* ''' '''Bumblebee Fans: *crying* Arkos Fans: *yelling* Tauradonna Fans: *screaming* … So now I have to write a blog on the episode that stabbed me in the guts, slapped me in the face and cut my hand off. Thanks, RoosterTeeth. I can’t believe what happened in this episode. So yet again, welcome to the in-depth review of this mother-trucking chapter. Time to dive into the 17 minutes of insanity in hell. Note: I’m sorry it’s a little unorganised in terms of chronological order because the fights kept switching between different segments. I tried my best. 1. Mary Poppins and Roman Torch-beak First of all, I'd just like to point out that Neo is officially the best cosplayer in this series. Cinder, you may be badass, but Neo just did a magic change thing right on the spot. Neo's Semblance of Cosplay confirmed! I just absolutely loved ''how she snapped a photo of Ruby, winked at her and then sent it to Roman with a "Guess who?" I guess she spoke, then? Well, at least she knows how to spell. Soon we have an all-out battle with Ruby vs. Neo and Torchwick. Gotta say, this animation in the fight was pretty smooth and nice all-round. Neo's fighting style is still consistent, and I loved how she used her Semblance of illusions too. Also, I swear Melodic Cudgel got a damn upgrade. Did Roman use some sort of Dust? It just looked a lot more powerful. And of course, Ruby gets absolutely ''wrecked ''by Roman again. Roman was hitting a child with a cane! I'm calling in the police, the air force and the army! Wait. So Roman's got Ruby cornered on the ground, and he's got the whole big evil monologue of how he wants to be evil... And then ''suddenly, ''(in a very heroic, Disney-villain death) a huge Griffon appears and chomps up our favourite villain in one go. Not even one last scream from Gray! How disappointing! It could've even been "Stupid animal, I was ''just ''trying to finish my damn speech!" Anyways, so that was kinda shocking, but I remember this amazing guy called The Bespectacled Guy (check out his blog on the RWBY wikia) had totally predicted this. Kudos to you, man. Well done. So now RT's killed off (one of) our favourite villain(s). Ruby doesn't seem as much affected as I thought she would. Guess seeing your friend being torn up to pieces makes you more immune to death and destruction. Sorry. As for Neo? Oh, she ain't dead. We'll see plenty more from her. She's at least going to die a very interesting death that maybe might even involve her muteness or her Semblance. I can imagine that. I loved how the Afterbuzz show also had predicted that Neo was like Mary Poppins, and ''just like Mary Poppins ''she floated down with her umbrella. That was amazing :3 I'm sure we'll see her later on in the future. Maybe not next episode (which is the season finale - my God!) but next volume for sure. Ah well. Goodbye Ice Cream Lady! And Rest In Peace Roman Torch-beak 2k16. Damn RT are starting to go on a kill-streak. '''2. Velvet's weapon which everyone pretty much called' ' '''So I know everyone has predicted what this weapon would be - some are calling it too OP, some think it's stupid, but I think it's bloody fantastic. No wonder Monty liked it so much. Velvet was ''so cute ''when she got really excited about using her weapon. It made me happy :D Her moves are amazing. I really love how they incorporated the same moves from the trailers and before. It was a really nice touch in my opinion. Of course, some may not agree, but every opinion to themselves. I'm curious as to why she hasn't taken a photo of Jaune, Pyrrha or Ren's weapon. I guess not all of them can be showcased, but I thought that if she had taken a photo of Velvet (presumably during the fight in PvP), she would've taken a photo of Pyrrha too. Ah well. When Penny's backpack of swords appeared on her back, it just reminded me of a Sailor Moon transformation with the way her hair flicked back. Don't ask me. '''3. WEISS DID A THING YAY' I feel like a proud mother right now. Weiss :D I'm real glad she finally managed to summon something considerable, even though it was just an arm ''and a sword. Imagine if she was able to summon the whole Knight! Wouldn't that be abosolutely epic! Also I have to note the Nora/Ren scene. Nora pushes Ren out of the way to be sacrificed only for Ren to be concerned for Nora and then get knocked out himself. Those two are ''so ''frustrating. '''4. Ironwood - YOUR CLOTHES ARE HALF BURNT OFF AND YOU'RE STILL BADASS' ' '''My respect continues to climb for the general. What the hell. You thought it was robotic hand? Nope. It's a freaking robotic half-of-his-torso-and-probably-more. Nope screw it, even his right leg is all robotic, which you can see through the rips in his pants. I'm not even going to try and think up of how he managed to get an injury like that and still live. Glory to Atlas- wait, no. I kind of laughed at the way his robotic side still had plating to look like abs. A general still needs to have steel-hard abs after all. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) He absolutely beasted his robots with that gun. Damn, must be one hell of a weapon. And welp I guess he's still alive for the time being. More plot ey! '''5. UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' So. This happened. I have a lot of issues with this scene (mainly because I'm such a disgusting Arkos shipper). It felt real rushed to me, but I supposed it was justified because it matched the fast pace of what was happening between Blake and Adam... (which I'll get onto...) I'm curious as to why Jaune came with them on the elevator, and yet didn't decide to question what or where the hell they were going until he was out and running with Pyrrha and Ozpin. Ozpin tells Jaune to stay guard while he fiddles with the technology and opens the pod for Pyrrha, asking her to make choice. Well obviously ''it wasn't a choice anymore. If she said "no", it would've basically been a waste of the last four episodes. So she looks to Jaune, wipes a tear (dammit Pyrrha, stop crying ;-;) and steps into the pod. What really interested me was during the aura transfer process, Amber was starting to gain consciousness, and Pyrrha was screaming. I guess having another aura being shoved with yours must be quite painful. And then, Jaune turns his back to his guard, and an arrow flies straight to Amber, killing her. Second character death in the episode! Damn. A record. Lots of people are blaming Jaune for not being able to see Cinder coming and defend against her. I mean, come on - his teammate and sort-of-not-really-dammit-arkos love interest was yelling inside this crazy weird machine thing hooked up to a comatose person. If I was him, I would've turned around. Besides, his sword and shield couldn't really do much against a bow and arrow. Cinder could've even aimed for him. And of course, Amber's last thought is of Cinder, so the powers go straight to her. That moment was absolutely terrifying badass. She finally gets what she wants! Now we have absolutely no idea what she's going to do. Dammit, Cinder. So it's clear that the Maiden power is very visible. When one Maiden passes away and the power transfers to the next host, you can see it in the person who receives it. Interesting. I'm also a little disappointed about Pyrrha. I was really hoping she'd at least have some of the powers, but I guess not - she seemed perfectly fine as she got out of the pod, which really bugged me. I'm hoping that she got ''something ''out of the transfer and that we'll see it in the next episode/future. Otherwise it'd be kind of a waste of build-up over the last few episodes. I'm also surprised Cinder just let them pass her like nothing. I'd thought she'd be all smart about it and try to kill them as well (because why not kill the Invincible Girl and the famous Arc?) but nope. Must really not like Ozpin for some reason. OZPIN VS CINDER? YES! Who's the "she" Cinder was referring to? Is it the Big Bad? I'm so very sure whoever Cinder's talking about has some sort of connection with Ozpin, "she" seemed to know him, and he seems to know exactly who Cinder was talking about. Hopefully we'll find out more about this :D '''6. *sigh*' ' '... So. Um. I don't usually sympathise with other ships usually (because my OTP is hella bae), but man do my feels go out for all the Bumblebee fans. Oh the suffering hurts. Adam is officially the most hated person in the RWBY universe right now, you damn freaking bastard. I thought he was kinda creepy yet cool at first, but now he's decided to go all fu*king Yandere on us. I didn't really think he'd be this ''Yandere. I thought he'd have more depth to his character, but I guess not. He calls Blake "my love" and "my darling" before stabbing her in the guts and then garnering Yang's attention, before he ''FUCKING CUTS HER HAND OFF. Yang's. Feaking. Hand. Oh my God. Soooooooooooo, I don't know how the hell he managed to do that, factoring all the crap about Aura and what-not. All I know is that Adam is freaking OP. He's badass alright, but he's absolutely disgusting. He makes a great villain. I don't know how Blake and Yang are going to manage with this. Obviously, Yang's weapons ''need ''her arms intact, so I'm assuming she'll probably get a prosthetic of some sort with an in-built Ember Celica. I can't believe he just cut her hand off. This goes to show though, that RoosterTeeth are damn freaking serious about messing with us. There goes literally all the plot-armour in the show. GG. Should I feel concern for Blake? I mean sure she got stabbed, but there wasn't any clear sign of distress or blood apart from the fact she cried out loud when he stabbed her. I'm guessing most of her aura took it, and it's not as bad as it looked. Besides, she was still able to move fast enough and carry Yang out of the cafeteria. Welp. I guess I gotta ''hand ''it to RT for this freaking episode - *''GOD DAMMIT BARB* ''- it was great, and no one was expecting that. I love Miles and Kerry and I hate them with all my heart. Predictions and thoughts? List them in the comments below - and don't forget to tune in for the epic season finale of RWBY Season 3! I bet that RoosterTeeth is going to pull a massive dick move and leave us on a cliffhanger. I just know it. Now, to recover for next episode... Category:Blog posts